The Silence of Silence
by Thatch Greene
Summary: Remus Lupin had certain expectations about his life and all it took was one girl to come along and change them. Problems? She's a seventh year in the Advanced class he's teaching and of course, the secret of his lycanthropy. Rating set for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter universe. They are all J. K. Rowling's babies. However, Addison Malvae is my own.

* * *

"You might want to be careful."

Addison Malvae wasn't a girl that tended to scare easily. However, with her nose practically shoved against the glass of a murky water filled tank with quite an interesting little creature inside while being out after curfew, her nerves were a little on edge. She spun around, her eyes wide and words instantly forming in her mouth- "I didn't do it."

The man standing before her was one she didn't recognize. She tilted her head slightly to the left, as if it would help her memory as her eyes scanned his face. He was older than she, obviously not a student. His robes were worn and there were lines on his face. As her green eyes met his amber ones, she admitted to herself that he was handsome-for the new Defense professor, that is. A small smile played on his lips as he spoke, "You're not the one who decided to sneak into my classroom and frighten my Grindylow?"

"Frighten him?" She asked, her voice shooting up a few octaves in tone. "He frightened me!"

He tutted at her, shaking his head as moved closer to observe the Grindylow as it finally came out of the murk to shake a fist at the two of them. "A Gryffindor scared by a mere Grindylow?"

Addison narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke again, "Not scared...I've just never seen one in person. None of the other professors really ever brought anything in...actually, come to think of it, Quirrell brought in some sort of lizard once but he turned out to be quite daft, didn't he?" She ended her statement with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in his direction. He seemed to take the hint. He cleared his throat and tapped a few times on the glass of the tank before straightening up and walking over to his new desk at the head of the room. She followed his example and moved to where she always sat: second row on the left, a few seats in. "Well, you obviously know who I am. But I haven't the slightest idea who you are and why you're out after hours and in this room of all places."

"Well, here are your answers then," she started, pushing her dark bangs behind her ear. "My name is Kate Walker. I'm out after hours because I'm an insomniac...walking the castle for an hour or so usually winds me down enough to where I can sleep. And I ended up here because I was taking the walk I usually do when lo and behold, I find the new Defense classroom." As she spoke the words, she knew that she was caught. There was something in the way he was looking at her-he knew something.

"Well, your name is not Kate Walker," he replied after a few moments.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"How's that?" she asked, crossing her arms on the desk in front of her.

"Because Kate Walker happens to not only be in Ravenclaw, but she is blonde," he answered, getting up from his desk to walk over to where she was sitting. He took the seat in front of her and sat in it backwards, his arms resting on the backrest. "Now why don't you tell me who you really are."

"Addison Malvae," she replied, obviously beaten in her own game. "Everyone usually calls me Addie. Addison's too...old."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Addie. However, it is after hours and I'm sure we both need some sleep before the first day tomorrow."

She nodded lightly, and stood only after he moved to do the same. As she made her way to the door, she was acutely aware he was following her. She turned abruptly at the door. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, you said so yourself-you like to wander around the castle. I'm afraid I can't let you do that and have someone else catch you. They won't be as lenient as I am."

"You can say that again," she muttered, her mind instantly registering her many run-ins with Professor Snape. She gagged slightly just at the thought of him. "But I get it-straight back to the dorm."

"Exactly," he said, following her out of the door and shutting it behind them. She wasn't sure what to say to him, or if she should say anything at all. He was walking her back to the dorm, which was a nice thing for him to do but it also would make it extremely difficult to get back out again afterwards-what if he waited around to see if she left again? Would he really do that? She figured that if he found it necessary enough to walk her back personally, he probably wouldn't appreciate it if she left right after he turned to leave.

"I assume you're taking Defense?" he asked, his hands shoved deeply in his pocket.

"You assume correctly, Professor...?" she said, trailing, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Lupin." He did.

"Well, you assume correctly, Professor Lupin. I'm a seventh year. I'm taking the Advanced course."

He didn't say anything at first and she wasn't sure why-did he find it hard to believe that she would be in the Advanced section? "I'm actually quite nervous about that class," he stated after another minute or so, as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, her snores loud as ever.

"Don't be," Addie said, a smile on her face. She yawned as she turned toward the Lady, trying to think of the password. "Fortuna Major." She furrowed her eyebrows at the Fat Lady simply snoozed on and Lupin uttered a noise somewhere along the lines of a laugh. She glanced back at him momentarily, raised her voice a bit more and said the password again. This time, the Lady jumped awake, muttering to herself as she awoke and swung open. She put her hand against the frame, holding it open as she turned to say goodbye. Addie glanced someone over Lupin's shoulder but couldn't tell who it was. Knowing her luck, it had to be either Snape or McGonagall. She frowned, thinking of consequences. Neither of them was going to let her get away with being late again. "Thanks for walking me back. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Miss Malvae," he said, nodding slightly, a smile still on his face as he turned to head back downstairs.

"It's Addie," she muttered, rolling her eyes. The portrait swung slowly shut behind her as she made her way into the Common Room. No one was awake anymore and the fire barely had a crackle left. She waved her hand towards it, the small amount of light it gave out now gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the review and to all the people who are following this. I know this chapter jumps around a bit but I liked the way it flowed and this way I get to fit a lot more into the chapter this way. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own character and the plot twists I'm throwing in. Everything else belongs to J.K. and I love her endlessly for creating it in the first place. =]

* * *

Nervous was not a new emotion to Remus Lupin; it had been his constant companion for quite some time. However, the form it decided to take that morning was new. School was something that never phased him; knowledge and books were his niche. There was just something curling up in the pit of his stomach that morning as his alarm woke him, alerting him that today would be his first day teaching. He sat up slowly in bed, the comforter and sheet sliding down his bare chest to rest in his lap. As he looked down, he caught sight of a few scars littering the skin that should have otherwise been clear. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, the cold air hitting his bare legs. Since leaving Hogwarts, Remus had been sleeping only in his boxers. It was a relief to be able to not worry about what people thought about his scars; the last time he was here he never would have been caught parading around a room without a shirt. Even in the dorm he had been cautious. Yes, his three best friends knew but throughout the years there was usually at least one other person with them. It was too dangerous and it got tiring coming up with a different story for each scar. He padded slowly to his bathroom, paying no mind to the cold stone beneath his feet.

* * *

The next morning Addie woke up with a start at the sound of an alarm going off from one of the other beds. She rubbed her eyes and tried to snuggle further under the covers, the warmth too inviting considering the other option. However, after a few minutes trying to sleep again, she realized it was no use; she was already too awake. She sat up in bed and stretched, glancing around. All the girls around her were scurrying around, trying to find clothes or get into their bathroom. She looked to her left, to the bed that held her best friend, Catherine Gardiner. They smiled at each other, shaking their heads at the other girls. Addie swung her legs out of bed, her feet hitting the cold stone floor. She pulled them up quickly before putting them down slowly again. The shock in temperature change was something that always took getting used to.

"Shit," she muttered as she moved quickly to the bathroom, now eager to get in a hot shower. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long.

* * *

As Remus made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, his mind wandered. Mostly to his classes and trying to figure out how the first day was going to go. Quite a few students were milling around but most paid him no attention and none spoke to him. He smiled to himself as he walked, shaking his head. He hadn't expected much in any case. He had heard the rumors about the position. 'But a cursed job was better than no job,' he reminded himself as he entered the Great Hall. As he walked between the tables up to his seat, the student continued to either take no notice of his presence or watched him closely until breakfast took back their attention. He had forgotten until his eyes caught sight of the Head Table that he would be taking his seat next to Severus Snape. His smile faltered for a moment but there was no way he was going to give Severus the satisfaction of knowing it affected him.

"Good morning, Severus," he said easily as he sat down, looking at all the food laid out.

He looked up after a few moments when he got no reply. Severus was watching him carefully, a scowl fixed on his face. Remus raised an eyebrow at the man but said nothing more. Instead, he turned back to finding food and eventually settled on scooping some eggs onto his plate and grabbing a few pieces of toast. He was just about finished when the students started filing out slowly, schedules in hand. Unfortunately, Severus was still seated next to him. He felt the man stiffen next to him suddenly. He looked over to find out what in the world was bothering him and followed his gaze back out to the nearly empty House Tables. A student was running in.

* * *

"Malvae! You're late...again," McGonagall said as the girl rushed through a group of students to the only other Gryffindors at the table. Thankfully there was still a little food set out in front of them. She smiled and shrugged at them before stealing two pieces of toast and rushing up to McGonagall at the far end of the table, apparently on her way back to finish her own breakfast at the Head Table.

"I know, I know!" she replied, taking a rather large bite. "The girls were taking too long and then I couldn't find the right shirt-"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter," the woman said, obviously exasperated. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Normally if Addie wasn't extremely early somewhere, she had a slight tendency of being just a minute too late. She handed her the only schedule left in her hands and began to walk away. She looked it over quickly and even turned to leave before stopping in her tracks.

"What!" she called out, spinning quickly to glare at Snape. She moved forward quickly, barely aware that McGonagall had stood quickly again and that Remus was even there. "I got an O. There should be no reason I'm not in your Advanced class."

"You waited too long," he said simply. "That class is meant to be taken in the 6th year, not the 7th."

"I didn't have room in my schedule. You refused to open another section." Addie spat back, moving a bit back now as McGonagall's hand rested on her shoulder.

"I wasn't inclined to open another one. You were the only student who wanted it."

"People would have switched and you know it."

Snape finally looked up from his breakfast and scowled at her. "You have no argument. And you're not in my Advanced class. However, you do have my general class later this afternoon. You better have the correct book." With that, he stood quickly and made his exit from the room.

Addie turned back to McGonagall to argue but when she caught sight of the look on her face, she knew there was no use. "I'm sorry," she said, before turning and leaving herself. Addie's eyes stayed on her shoes for a few moments as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. She needed that class to get into the Auror training program. "Goddamnit!" she called out, barely holding back the instinct to stamp her foot in frustration. When she looked up she caught sight of someone she didn't expect.

"Lupin," she said, her bangs falling into her face.

* * *

Remus idly shuffled the papers on his desk, his light brown hair falling into his face. He brushed it back easily and continued with his work. He had finished his day minus one class: the Advanced. He took a few deep breaths as he got the last minute things together. Hearing his door open, he checked his watch and looked up.

"Miss Malvae," he said, surprised. "You're ten minutes early."

He could see her visibly flinch at the sound of her own last name. He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't bring it up. He watched her move fluidly and take the seat she had claimed as her own the night before: on his right, second row from the front, third from the inside. He pushed the numbers out of his head just in time to actually hear what she was saying.

"Yeah," she answered simply, pushing her fingers easily through her dark brown hair. "About that. I wanted to apologize about this morning. I don't normally lose my temper like that..."

Remus put his papers down and moved around his desk, heading for the seat he had taken the night before across from her. Instead of saying anything, he just let her keep speaking. "It's just...Snape, I mean Professor Snape and I have never really seen eye to eye on anything. I knew he didn't like me, but I had no idea he would do anything like this..."

"What exactly did he do?" he asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. They had just a few moments until they were to be joined by the rest of his class.

Addie sighed and scratched the back of neck, trying to think of how to put what she was going to say. She knew exactly how she would have said it to her friends-"That pompous ass won't allow me into his Advanced class because he's too stuck up to admit that I deserve to be there! I got an O like he requires and that twit just won't deal with it!" Instead, she decided to say," Well, I wasn't able to take his Advanced class last year with the other people in my year because of another class I needed to take and it was the only time it was offered. So I tried this year and he decided that that wasn't going to happen."

He nodded slowly, understanding why she had gotten so frustrated that morning. At the time, it seemed nothing more than a useless outburst. But now he wasn't so sure he wouldn't have done the same thing at her age. "Well, I'm sorry that you've been put in that position," he said, as the students finally started to arrive. He stood, straightened his robes and walked back to the front of class.

* * *

Throughout the allotted time for class, Addie kept her eyes mostly on Lupin. She noticed a lot about him and liked the little quirks she could see. A small smile stayed on her face for the majority of the class, until she felt the hand of the boy sitting next to her on her thigh. She raised an eyebrow at him and slapped it quickly, the sting echoing across the room. He pulled his hand back quickly and blushed as everyone turned to see where the noise was coming from.

Thankfully most of the class was spent talking about the expectations he had for them and what they could expect from him. By the time he had gone through everything, almost everyone in the class seemed excited for the next class when they would actually get to practical work. The two previous teachers had always promised but had never really followed through. As all the students packed up around her, Addie took her time packing her things away until she was the last one and took her time leaving. She turned to him to answer his question before he could ask. "It was good. You were good. You'll do, Lupin." She said, smirking at him before turning and leaving.

He stood at his desk and a smile crossed his face. For the first time since he could remember, he felt content. Nothing was gnawing at him and there was no looming moon. He put away his things and decided to take a short nap before having to head down for dinner. Remus slipped off his shoes before laying down on his bed. The last thing he thought about as he drifted off was Addie's words. "You'll do, Lupin." He smiled to himself again as the words replayed in his mind a few more times and he amused himself trying to name the color of green her eyes were.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** You guys have been amazing! Thank you the new review and to all of you who have added this to your alert list. I am honored. I hope you like this chapter. I keep feeling like with every chapter, they end up getting longer and longer when I write them. I'm actually working on the next chapter already so you should expect that tomorrow or Wednesday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Addie? Addie!" Catherine called, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face. She had been acting strangely since beginning their seventh year and she couldn't quite figure out why. She hadn't been nearly as disorderly, if at all; she refrained from staying out passed curfew; she was spending much more time on her studies, though not that really ever neglected them before; she wasn't even picking fights with Snape. She really was at a loss.

"I'm sorry, what?" Addie asked, finally turning her attention back to the girl sitting next to her, oblivious to the frustration on her face.

"What has been going on with you lately? Not taking your medication again?" It was mostly a joke.

"Come on, Cath. You know I haven't taken that stuff since I was fourteen. I didn't have ADD, it's called being different," she defended, a look crossing her face.

"There we go! That's the Addie I know. What happened to pranks and staying out late and sneaking into Hogsmeade?" Catherine asked, taking a bite from her mashed potatoes. "I've really been needing to stop into Scrivenshaft's but you won't ever come with me."

She shrugged in reply. "I can't disappoint-" she stopped herself, switching gears faster than she though she could. "Dumbledore. I told him last year that I'd be good this year. Can't let him down. It is my last, after all."

"Mmhmm," Catherine replied, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't buying her act for a second. "Look, I know that's not entirely true. You've been telling him that pretty much every year now. You've either got a new crush or you're sick. And frankly I'm hoping your sick. You always have the worst taste in men."

Addie smirked to herself, glancing sideways up to the Head Table. "Not this time."

"Why does he keep looking at you?"

Catherine's voice broke through the fog again and Addie realized she had been mid-bite for about five minutes now. "Who?" She asks, looking around.

"That Defense teacher," she said, nodding towards the Head Table. "He keeps looking over here."

Addie moved her eyes up there, following the path they normally took: they moved between the Gryffindors directly around her to the Slytherins that crossed her gaze at their table and finally up to the edge of the Head Table. None of the teachers ever looked out at the students unless there was some sort of ruckus. They kept to themselves just like the students did. When she met Lupin's gaze, she could feel a blush creep into her face as they both glanced away.

"Probably because he caught me staring at him first..." she answered, finishing the bite she had been holding onto for quite some time. Her own mashed potatoes had gotten cold now. Sighing, she put her fork down and was resigned to the fact she'd probably have to get something from the kitchens later.

"You? Him? What in the world...Addie, he's old!" she said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at her best friend.

"That doesn't mean he's not good looking," she answered back sharply.

"True...but please don't go all crush mode on him. Besides the fact that he's too old for you, he's a professor. Off limits, girl."

'Maybe that's why it's so tempting,' she thought to herself.

* * *

After the first day of classes had been over and Remus had made his way down to dinner, he noticed a few things. There were many students in the crowds whose names he could easily remember, though some were still a mystery. He could also see a lot more personality in them; no one was worried about how to behave during the Sorting and at breakfast everyone was entirely too tired to care. He was brought starkly out of his thoughts upon hearing a very familiar voice to his left.

"Oy! James! Run, mate!" Remus felt the breath rush out of his chest as he saw and heard a young Sirius run in from the direction of the doors leading to the grounds. He watched him meet with James in front of the Head Table and then turn and run out again, obviously trying to make it up the stairs a few flights before whoever caught them.

"I'll get you for that!" an incredibly angry voice yelled, entering into Remus' line of vision. It was Severus, though instead of his hair being the normal black color, it was bright red. Had it not been for the fact he was sitting right next to the man and that no one else apparently could see this vision, Remus would have laughed. The younger Severus walked through the crowd of students (though now he couldn't tell which were real and which were from his past) and yelled at someone sitting down. As he heard the words, he remembered how he knew this. He was the one being yelled at.

"Do something about them, or I will," he muttered along as he heard them being said. He could feel Severus' gaze move to his face but he didn't dare return it. After a few moments, he turned and looked down the Head Table and met Dumbledore's eyes. He gave a small, knowing smile and cheerily went back to eating his dinner. Remus shook his head, ready to laugh again but for a different reason. He couldn't figure out why in the world he had just seen that. There had always been rumors floating around about Hogwarts having its own memories, but that seemed like an odd one for it to keep.

The memory was comforting but extremely disconcerting at the same time. It felt incredible to see them young and carefree again but the reality of what would happen just a few years after that memory ruined it just as soon as it set in. He pushed the food on his plate around sullenly with his fork until he couldn't stand it anymore. He looked up, hoping harder than he'd hoped for anything in quite a while that when he looked, they would all still be there. The only one left was his own younger self. Their eyes met and the younger Remus smiled, shrugged and shook his head at his friends before turning and walking out, going to find them if his memory served right.

He watched himself walk towards the door only to stop a few steps beforehand and turn back to look at his older self one last time. Just as he smiled, someone walked right through his memory, not realizing what they had done. His smile faltered but only for a moment as he saw who it was: Addison Malvae.

Since that first night, Remus had found himself glancing towards the Gryffindor table looking for Addie. He never kept his gaze there for long, going mostly unnoticed until one night a few weeks in. It was the girl herself who turned and met his eyes. Before looking away, he managed to see redness form on her cheeks. He couldn't figure out why she would blush but didn't spend too much time or thought on it; his mind had been occupied elsewhere for quite some time. The smile on his memories' face had been puzzling him. Was he smiling about her? There was no way, it didn't make sense.

"Lupin," a curt, deep voice said from his right. He turned his head and smiled pleasantly in answer to Snape's address. "I'll have your potion ready for you by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Severus. Feel free to bring it by my office whenever you have time," he replied, nodding lightly, not wanting to say anything else on the subject. The students were far enough away that they wouldn't hear what they were saying even if they weren't engulfed in their own affairs.

He passed the rest of dinner mostly in silence except when answering questions from a few of those around him. They mostly stayed away from him and he understood. He hadn't expected any of them to jump at the chance to work with a werewolf let alone be his friend. With the full moon the next night, he was feeling particularly weak and none of the food in front him was even slightly tempting. Remus was just about to the point of slipping out quietly when everyone began leaving anyway. Thanking Merlin under his breath, he slipped quickly up to his room, falling asleep as soon as he laid down.

Remus didn't notice the fact that Addie had been lagging a little, waiting to talk to him. However, when he rushed by not saying a word, she got the picture. He wanted to be alone and she wasn't going to interrupt that, no matter how much she had been looking forward to quizzing him endlessly about the chapter he had assigned. It had been their routine since the first week of school. He assigned something and she generally retired to his classroom after dinner claiming one excuse or another. She hadn't been able to explain at first but she thought she had their silent connection figured out: they were kindred spirits, someone each of them could relate to. She hadn't had that before. Sure, she and Catherine had a bunch in common but she was still immature. It was nice to speak to someone who actually listened and took her seriously.

She hurried up the stairs to catch up with Catherine and a few of the other girls. She moved up to the dormitory and got in bed soon, not realizing how tired she really was until the prospect of sleep came up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you again for the reviews! I am so thrilled you guys have liked it so far. This chapter is by far the one I've been the most nervous about. I hope you all like it!

* * *

The next day, the day of the full moon, was a fairly normal one for Remus. He woke up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, taught his classes, usually decided to skip lunch, finished classes, and went to dinner. If he was lucky, Addie would stay for a while after her class, his last one of the afternoon, and work on homework or she would stop by after dinner and sit silently with him, both of them just working. Every so often he would move from his desk to walk over and take a new seat next to her, helping her with whatever homework might have been troubling her at the time. He thought it was a nice routine, comfortable; he liked having a friend again, if that was what he could consider her. He thought through all this as he shuffled through the parchment he had collected that day. He glanced up at the clock before furrowing his eyebrows. The Advanced class was starting in five minutes and Addie wasn't there yet; no one was. Then it dawned on him. The seventh years had a meeting in the Great Hall that afternoon about N.E.W.T.s.

Remus was saddened at the thought of having the afternoon completely to himself. A few months ago alone would be the only way you would have found him but now that he had adapted to his quiet, symbiotic relationship with Addie, it felt odd to be left with no company. Shrugging slightly to himself, he decided to go to the Library. After all, he had been needing to find some supplementary information on an upcoming lesson and there was no time like the present. At least that's what he told himself. As he packed away the essays he had collected, he decided to go ahead and head out for the night. Sighing to himself, he moved up to his sleeping quarters through his office and packed a small bag of things he would need the next morning.

Back at his desk, he tore a quick piece of parchment and wrote a small note should anyone drop by to see him that he would gone that night and the next day. Remus tacked the note to his door after locking it behind him. He walked slowly to the Library, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

* * *

Addie rested her head on her open palm, her eyes nearly closing. Meetings such as these had always been quite boring. She could feel herself drifting off and jumped awake at the feeling of falling. She heard Catherine snicker next to her and she hit her lightly. She caught a look from McGonagall and sighed, crossing her legs, preparing to get comfortable for the rest of the afternoon. By the time all of the information that needed to be covered had been gone over it was time for dinner. They made their way slowly downstairs, all of the seventh years looking absolutely exhausted. None of the students had waited and had left only the seats nearest the Head Table available. Catherine pulled Addie towards a seat near the majority of the quidditch team. As she sat, her eyes scanned the table and the familiar sight of Lupin was missing. "Great," she muttered to herself. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

On her way to the Common Room after dinner she decided to stop by his classroom and see if he was just hiding out from dinner for whatever reason. A note on the door signaled her suspicion had been wrong. Groaning, she turned and continued her route up to the seventh floor. She waved to some people as she kept going, heading up to the dorm. She was tired of being in the uniform. They were allowed very little freedom of expression when it came to clothes during school hours. She pulled on a pair of her favourite jeans and a comfortable navy blue sweater.

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked over the group of friends surrounding her. They had found cards and were beginning a game of poker.

"Out for a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

"Addison," Remus said, completely startled by her presence in the forest after sundown. He had snuck through the Great Hall to the grounds after the students had cleared out after dinner to make his way down to the Shrieking Shack for the night. They met on the edge of the woods, about half a mile or so away from the closed entrance to Hogsmeade. He watched her face and caught her eyes widen at the sound of him calling her by her first name instead of Miss Malvae. "What in the world are you doing down here so late?"

"Late? It's just after dinner and the moon's not even out yet," she defended, crossing her arms across her chest. She had obviously changed from her uniform for classes and looked comfortable in a pair of jeans and a deep navy sweater. "If you must know, I was out for a walk. Didn't feel like being cooped up in the castle any longer. Besides, it's not like either of us are dangerous. Well, you're not at least," she continued, laughing easily and smirking.

He laughed with her but only briefly and for a completely different reason. If only she knew what kind of situation she was putting herself in. Though he wasn't transformed yet, he could feel the mindset beginning to set in. Moony had wants...needs and at that moment, she was it. Remus could feel his resolve begin to weaken as his animal instincts started to kick in. It wouldn't be long now...He took a few steps toward her, unable to stop himself. His sense of smell was beginning to heighten again and there was something there that was enticing, something he needed to explore. She didn't seem to be bothered at all by him stepping closer; she seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Addie stood up a little straighter and he gently pushed her bangs behind her ear. She became extremely aware of how much he noticed about her. Had it been anyone else, she would be extremely self-conscious but there was just something about him, especially then that wiped those feelings out. When she was finally able to move her eyes from his face, she found him dressed fairly casually and carrying a small bag. "Are you traveling somewhere?"

"Yes," he lied easily, his eyes scanning her face and then the rest of her body. He put his right hand on her cheek and the left behind her neck, pulling her to him. He kissed her roughly, his rushed tongue meeting her own eager one. He used his tongue to massage hers lightly before pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and biting lightly. As her lip slide easily beneath his teeth, she moaned softly in response. As they separated, she moved forward to kiss him again and her hands went to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. He reached for the hem of her sweater as his lips moved to her neck. Her head tilted back as she became distracted from the buttons on his shirt. He stopped the work his lips were doing to pull the sweater over her head and he noticed for the first time she hadn't been wearing another shirt underneath. His rough fingertips felt the warm, smooth, unscathed skin so completely different from his own lying beneath the thin woolen fabric.

'Stop it!' Remus scolded himself, blinking hard a few times to clear the fog and there she was, standing before him. He had imagined it all...Addie was furrowing her eyebrows at him, her head tilted to the right and a confused look on her face. Her hair wasn't tousled from his hand moving roughly through the chocolate brown locks; her sweater was intact and not on the forest floor next to them though this time he noticed the small sliver of skin showing between the hem of her sweater and the waistband of her jeans; and her lips weren't red and swollen from the attack of his own. The more time that passed and pulled the moon closer to rising, the more he could feel his other side becoming increasingly powerful. Normally he was good at hiding it but there was something different this time, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He had never lost control like that, even if it was only in the form of a daydream. Now that his mind had seen it, that Moony had seen it, he wanted it; he needed it. He took a few steps closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"But I'll be back the day after tomorrow. I'll miss you," he said before he could help himself. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. She smelled lightly of vanilla, clean laundry and something...innocent. It was a wild mixture of emotions rising in his chest. Remus wanted to run far away and never taint this innocent girl even with his presence. However, Moony wanted nothing more than to take her then and there, finish what his daydream had started and make her his right there in the middle of the forest.

'There's something about her...she's still so young, so innocent, and so naive. It needs to be...violated," Remus thought, Moony's mind kicking in and his lust practically radiating out. He felt her stiffen in response to his further invasion of her personal space. Moony was getting restless; if she wasn't going to stop him, there was very little he could to do or at that point, would do to stop himself. Addie laid her head on his chest, the top of her head barely reaching the top of his shoulders. They took their chance and took a deep breath, her scent filling his chest again; it was intoxicating. His gaze moved down from the top of her head to the part of her face that wasn't buried in his chest and to the bend in her neck where her neck and shoulder met; her sweater had slide and skin was exposed there. His hand moved to her shoulder and he lightly brushed his fingertips there, surprised by how accurate his mind had imagined it. He felt her shiver under his touch but didn't move away. It took all of the willpower Remus had left to not bend his head, sink his teeth there and claim her.

"I'll miss you too," she replied eventually after her mind and body had relaxed.

It was then, hearing the vulnerability in her voice that broke Moony's hold on the situation and got through to him. Remus wrapped his arms around her, his need to protect her, especially from himself, beginning to kick in. "You should head back to the castle. It's getting dark," he said, his resolve to let her go a little shaky. She nodded and separated from him. Their eyes met briefly but she looked away quickly, muttering about homework she had to finish and that she should have been going anyway. He watched her turn and walk away, not leaving until he saw her safely inside the castle.

As he walked into the Shrieking Shack around ten minutes later, all that he thought about was her. Remus wanted, no needed to apologize. He knew he shouldn't have acted that way and there was no excuse he could think of that would work for that situation. Moony, however, wasn't apologetic in the least and Remus could feel his frustration. Shaking his head, he laid down on the dilapidated bed, closing his eyes. For a moment, before moonlight flooded the room, he felt at peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that wasn't too predictable :/ and I hope you loved it like I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, you guys have been ah-mazing! Every time I get an email saying someone has added a new alert or I've gotten another review it seriously just makes my day. Thank you all so much. I can't apologize enough for how long this chapter took to post and for how crappy it is in comparison to how long I've had to write it. Uni has been killing me lately; literally! I'm heading to the doctor this week to get somethings checked up but I've gotten completely re-inspired to work on this and I've found it is such a good stress reliever. So as long as you all want more, I'll keep writing more!

Oh! By the way! SO, I was listening to some music the other day and got really inspired for a plot point by a song but the more I thought about it the more I realized that it wouldn't really fit with how I've got this set to go so I may post another story kind of based on that little moment of inspiration. It would just add it as a stand alone chapter but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how long it would end up being so if all goes well with the writing you may have some fluff to read soon =] Just keep checking back and thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and everything. You guys are amazing!

* * *

It took longer than normal that night for Addie to fall asleep. By the time she managed it, there were only a few hours left until she would be waking again. She worked it out in her mind that as long as she woke up in enough time to get dressed and get to class, she could live with sleeping in and skipping breakfast that morning. She rolled over after she heard the last girl leave and checked the clock; she had about another half hour until she had to get out of bed and start moving. Though she tried, sleep evaded her again. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the events of the night before. She had never seen Lupin look like that; or act like that, for that matter. It was new but not completely unpleasant. As her mind replayed the memory of him telling her he would miss her, she found herself unable to keep from smiling.

She considered going to speak to him that afternoon after their class let out but she remembered he wouldn't be back yet; he had said he would be back the next day. Sighing, she rolled out of bed, reminding herself that just because she wouldn't get to see him didn't mean it was going to be a bad day. Addie took her sweet time getting dressed and packing everything up, not in any real hurry to get to class. By the time she made it down to the Dungeons and into her seat, she was almost the last one there. Snape started class as soon as she sat down and her bag hit the floor.

* * *

Remus rubbed his eyes and waited for his vision to clear to figure out where in the world he was. It didn't take long to figure out; he must have come back to the hospital wing after the moon had fallen in the early morning. He moved a little deeper under the covers, relishing in his day off from work though he wished he had a different excuse. He had been playing through the events in the forest with Addie the whole night in his mind and still hadn't come up with a reasonable explanation to give to her. He closed his eyes again, willing the daydream his mind had created to come back, a small smile forming on his lips. It was wrong, he knew, but as long as he didn't actually physically touch her, there was nothing to get in trouble for.

Right as Remus was reaching for her sweater in his memory, Madam Pompfrey came and pulled him out of the dream. "Remus, dear, if you'd like just take one of these potions with you and you can return to your own room," she said kindly, touching his shoulder. He nodded lightly and slid out of bed, pushing his fingers through his hair. He pulled a cloak over the pajamas he had brought and made his way back to his room. Thankfully his classroom was unoccupied. He shut the door behind him and started the stairs up to his office when he heard the door open again.

"Well, well," a snide voice started. "Seems like you made it through your first transformation back at Hogwarts."

Remus met Snape's obsidian eyes and narrowed his own, biting back a few nasty remarks that were brought to mind; he had never given into them in school and wasn't planning on it now. He prided himself that he had more self-control than Severus as well as his friends.

"Like riding a bike, I suppose," he quipped, his grip on the cold stone handrail tightening. "I must ask why you're here, Severus."

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm your replacement for the day," he replied, beginning to make himself at home behind Remus' desk. Remus felt his jaw drop at the reply and couldn't even begin to imagine why in the world Dumbledore would have given his class to Snape. "Don't look so surprised, Lupin. You've known since we were in school the Dark Arts were always my specialty."

"Performing them, not defending against them," he snapped quietly. All he got in response was the closest thing he imagined to a laugh he would ever hear from Snape. He shook his head at the man and finished the climb to his office. He knew when Dumbledore asked him if he wanted the position that Severus had always wanted it but seeing his behind the desk felt different. He pushed his fingers through his hair and blamed the wolf; the condition naturally made him quite territorial and this was no different. He slumped down into his over sized leather chair and laid his head down directly on the desk. He didn't really mean to fall asleep but he hadn't realized quite how exhausted he was.

"You're lying and you know it!" A loud voice yelled, waking Remus abruptly from his sleep. He glanced around and straightened his back, feeling it pop under the pressure. He rubbed it sorely as he stood but knew it would feel better after a few minutes now that it had finally popped. He pushed his ear against the closed wooden door and listened hard. There were four voices and he realized slowly that he knew every single one of them.

"You have no proof!"

"Addie," he muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. He listened for a response and another woman's voice answered.

"Addison, he's simply saying what he thinks he saw." He ruled that voice as McGonagall's, obviously worried about whatever was going on.

"Severus, you need to understand what kind of implication you're making against this young girl."

As soon as he heard Dumbledore's voice, Remus opened the door and began down the stairs to join them. They all glanced up but Addie looked away first, her face turning bright red. He sent her a questioning look but she wasn't the one who saw it. "What's going on here?" he asked, standing next to McGonagall. It seemed the adults in the room were standing in a line facing Addie and he felt immediately uncomfortable, feeling as if he were standing as an accuser and less of a bystander.

At first no one spoke. They all looked at each other, then to Addie and then their gazes seemed to scatter.

"You know what...since you're apparently not brave enough to accuse me again, I'll be the one to say it," Addie stated, her gaze finally moving back to Remus. "Professor Snape is insinuating that there is something going on between you and I..."

Remus couldn't have hidden the shock on his face no matter how hard he tried. "That's ridiculous."

"That's what I said," Addie replied, nodding. "But of course, since I'm only seventeen and a student it doesn't matter what I say because Professor Snape is always right."

"Addison," Dumbledore said sternly. She shut her mouth and moved her gaze down to her feet. "We are not saying that we believe Professor Snape over you but if he says he saw you, why would he make it up?"

"Because he's a-" Addie started but quickly stopped herself. She knew what she wanted to say but also knew it would get her into a whole different kind of trouble. She took a deep breath, pushed her fingers through her hair and said,"Well, maybe it's all a misunderstanding. Maybe he thinks he saw something that never happened, you never know."

"I saw the two of them in the woods together last night, looking very cozy," Snape quipped, his arm crossed across his chest. Remus felt every gaze in the room switch to him. Before he could even come up with any sort of response to that, he heard Addie speak again.

"Yeah because I was having a pretty shite night last night, excuse my language Professors," she said, crossing her own arms in mockery of his stance. "I went out after dark, which you can punish me for later, because I needed to take a walk to blow off some steam and happened to run across Professor Lupin, who I might add made sure I went back to the castle after he made sure I was okay. I don't really see a problem here with a professor being compassionate towards their students...could be a valuable thing to learn."

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, glancing back and forth between Addie and Snape. Their displeasure for each other had always been known to the Headmaster but the tension in the room was palpable. He turned toward Snape and muttered something to him only to have the man nod slightly, turn on his heel and leave the room quietly. "Minerva, I think now that everything has been sorted out you can handle Addison's punishment as you see fit."

"Punishment? For what?" she asked, turned to watch the Headmaster stroll calmly out of the room.

"For being out after hours and for speaking to Professor Snape like that," McGonagall answered for him, shaking her head at the girl. "Detention, Addison. Two- before the week is out or it'll be double."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder, though she didn't really have the intention to leave. However, her hopes of speaking with Lupin alone were dashed when McGonagall continued, "You can go now."

Addie nodded, forced a smile for both of them and left in the same manner as the three before her. Remus watched her walk away and wanted to ask her to stay but knew just how unwise that would be. Before he could say or do anything, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. McGonagall was poking him roughly in his chest, her words flying. "Now you listen here, Remus. That girl has had enough trouble without things like this coming up. I'm not accusing either of you of anything but if there were to be something going on...End it. Now. She is your student, you are her professor. Nothing more. Understood?"

"Understood," he answered, not daring to give the woman any other answer.

"Well then, as long as we understand each other I think we're done here..." she said, nodding lightly, looking about. "I'll see you at dinner."

Remus nodded, afraid once again to speak. As soon as she was also out of his door, he sat down and put his face in his hands. He had been gone for less than twenty-four hours and Snape had managed to cause a fit? He shook his head and almost felt sorry for the man; almost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay so this has been probably one of the easier chapters to write and probably the one that I'm most excited to see what you guys think. This is a major turning point and I'm so glad we're finally here. Sorry the chapter is so long! I would love to get some more feedback from you guys, especially on this chapter cause depending on what you guys think (pretty much about the last sentence) kind of depends on which direction the next chapters are going. I'm a little divided on the subject so some help would be amazing. Anyway, you guys are amazing readers and I love you and I hope you love this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"It's just not fair," Addie said, closing the book sitting before her. He looked up from the essays he was grading and couldn't hide the frown on his face from her; Remus could see worry all over her face and regretted he could do nothing about it. "I get accused of something that's completely untrue and I still get punished!" Not that she didn't wish it was true, that is. Addie had found herself unable to push him out of her thoughts since she had run into him in the forest. She still couldn't figure out the look in his eyes. However, it was driving her insane that she was even attracted to him. He most definitely was not her normal type and she knew part of the allure was the fact that it was forbidden. Still, it didn't matter; she was attracted, she just didn't know if she had the guts to actually do anything about it.

She had just finished her first detention of the week and had dropped by his classroom afterwards. He was surprised she had come to visit him again but was by no means going to turn her away. Even as she looked back down and tried to find the page she was on, his gaze stayed on her. Remus had found himself occupied with thoughts of her since the full moon and even more since the encounter the day afterward. He rubbed his brow lightly, thinking; he knew that normally he never would have even thought about someone like Addie, considering how young she was and that she was his student, as he had been except that it had been put in his head. The moment it had been insinuated first by Moony and then by McGonagall, Severus, and Dumbledore that he could have possibly have more than just the normal relationship with her, the thought had overrun his mind.

"It's just not fair, Lupin," she muttered again, shaking her head. He considered his words carefully for a moment then said, "You can call me Remus, you know. Not during class of course, but hearing my surname does get a little old."

She smiled lightly at his statement and said his name almost like she was testing it out," Remus...Remus." He shook his head at her, resisting the urge to laugh and went back to sorting through the essays he had just received from his third years.

Remus found himself watching her idly as she did her homework, his careful gaze going unnoticed. He could tell when she ran across a question or a problem that didn't make sense to her because a small little look would flash across her face until she figured it out. As she read through longer passages she would twirl her hair around a finger or place her hand through the open collar of her shirt and trace her collarbone. He amused himself with thoughts of just how similar the two of them actually were, especially when it came to study habits. He had seen her outside of the classroom plenty of times-she had many friends, always had someone to talk to around her and never seemed to be particularly lonely but yet she always got her work done and always found a way to sit down and dedicate some time to her books.

And so the time passed-slowly at first then much more quickly than either of them would have liked to admit. As the weather got colder and the first half of the year got closer to ending, Addie found herself spending a lot more time with Remus than she had thought she would ever spend with a professor. In him she had found a close confidante, someone who really listened when she spoke and cared about what she had to say. She knew her friends cared but it was different. In Addie, Remus had found a new breath of fresh air. When he had taken the job at Hogwarts he hadn't expected much out of his life except teaching and getting to meet Harry. To him, Addie was a surprise but definitely not an unwelcome one.

Remus glanced up from his desk and a very interesting book to check the time on a Friday night nearing the winter holiday. It was nearly eight and he was expecting Addie to turn up at any moment. Usually by then she would have been done with homework meaning they could spend however much time she would devote to drinking tea and talking leisurely or she would bring whatever was left to do with her, opting to work through tea. He shrugged to himself at her lateness at about ten after and returned to reading his book. However, by the time it was eight thirty, he began to get a little worried. He knew it was silly and that she was probably still working, trying to finish as much as she could before holiday but he couldn't stop that sinking feeling from crawling into his chest. As he glanced up at the clock once more, his eyes also caught sight of the calendar. The full moon was closer than he was willing to admit; he knew he shouldn't even be allowing Addie to visit that night but he looked forward to their time just as much if not more than she did.

"What in Merlin's beard?" Remus muttered under his breath nearly an hour later as he watched Addie fumble with closing the door after she had stumbled in. He stood quickly to walk over to her, not sure if she would even be able to walk across the room judging by how she was swaying and tripping over her own feet. As he got closer, he could smell the firewhiskey emanating from her. She had obviously changed out of her uniform quite some time ago and had opted for a pair of jeans and a scarlet sweater. She pushed the sleeves up when her body finally realized how warm his classroom was. Addie reached out for him and her hands found his as she tried to regain a little bit of balance. Their hands met and she ended up leaning against his chest, her breathing heavy.

"What in Merlin's name have you been doing?" Remus asked, trying to sound stern with her.

"Well, we all went into Hogsmeade after classes today for Catherine's birthday. Someone managed to get their hands on a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey and," she said, before finally breaking out in a giggle. "The rest is kinda history."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her and shook his head. He consoled himself with the fact that she wasn't a sad drunk. As Remus tried to figure out exactly what in the world he was going to do with her, he realized she was still holding his hands. He glanced down at her form against his and realized just how much taller he was than her.

Addie wasn't sure what possessed her to do it but as she moved away from him she reached up and pushed a bit of Remus' hair out of his face. She let her hand linger there, enjoying the feeling of his cheek. Normally, had she not been completely intoxicated, she would have been able to see that the look on Remus' face meant that he wasn't completely comfortable with what she was doing. However, in her current state all she could think was that he wasn't stopping her so she wasn't going to stop. Remus closed his eyes, allowing himself for just a minute to enjoy the feeling of her soft hand on his cheek. His memory floated back to the forest and he could feel his resolve slipping just as it had then, only this time he wasn't daydreaming.

His hands moved from his side and rested on her arms, the fabric of her sweater feeling oddly familiar to his fingertips. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked tired; he knew what was going on was even more wrong than it would have normally been. After all, Moony was getting closer and closer to the surface with the moon nearing and with Addie standing there very intoxicated he knew he was taking complete advantage of her and of the situation. His thumbs rubbed idly as his hands moved up and down her arms. He wanted to pull it off and feel how soft her smooth, unscathed skin was.

Addie rested her hands on his chest but moved them, exploring as much as she could through the starched fabric of his shirt. She wasn't sure how long they stood there exploring each other but eventually she was standing closer to him again and his hands had moved to her neck and face, his thumb tracing her jawline. She stood on tip-toe, fully intending to kiss him but apparently that little motion was all he needed to snap out of whatever daze he was caught in.

"Addie," Remus starting, dropping his hands and moving a few steps back from her. "We can't."

"We can," she insisted, attempting to close the space between them again. Remus held his hands out in front him, signaling her to stop. She waited until he dropped his arms and moved forward again which only got her the same response. This time she reached up, lightly pushed his arms out of the way and stood less than a foot away. "I'm seventeen, Remus; it's not breaking the law."

"No, but it is breaking the school rules," he defended weakly.

"I don't care. Besides, Oliver Wood has been seeing a professor for nearly a year now..." she informed him, nodding lightly.

"Really?" Remus asked, distracted by the information.

"McGonagall," Addie replied, raising an eyebrow. "That's why I thought it odd she demanded nothing happen between you and I."

Though he didn't admit it out loud, it did make sense now, that Minerva was dating a student. Remus frowned and shook his head,"Still, Addie, it doesn't matter. It's like you said, she demanded nothing happen."

"She's not Headmaster."

"She's...wait a second. How did you know she said nothing could happen?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. She had been ordered out of the room minutes before that was said.

"You forget who you're dealing with," Addie said, smirking up at him. He could tell from watching her she was getting impatient but he wasn't expecting what she was about to do. He watched her reach down to the hem of her sweater and pull it over her head. His eyes scanned her body taking in the sight of her smooth, flat stomach and an impossible to ignore black bra. She reached for his hands and put them on her bare shoulders. The skin beneath his fingertips was softer than he had imagined and it took all the strength in him not to reach behind her and remove her bra right there and there. Instead, he traced her collarbones like he had watched her do many times while studying and then held her by the waist and pulled her closer.

She reached for the buttons on his shirt and managed to unbutton the top three before he stopped her, grabbing her hands. He could feel himself slip back and forth and Moony was growing restless with Remus' interruptions of his plans. "Addie," he said, his voice shaking. "This has to stop. Right now."

"Why? It's just beginning," she said, smiling at him. She slid her hands in his open shirt, reveling in the feeling of his bare skin. Had she not been drunk she probably would have noticed the scars scattered all over his chest and back. Remus cleared his throat and finally got a grip on himself; he pushed her away, perhaps a little too roughly. It hadn't dawned on him when she was unbuttoning his shirt that she would be able to see and feel his scars. "I'm sorry but you're not listening to me. I know you don't realize it right now but if this goes any further, it will be a mistake. Do you really want to jeopardize everything you've worked for just because you have some odd fascination with me?"

"I have a crush on you, Remus. Stop trying to intellectualize this and talk me out of how I feel. I think you're attractive, we have a lot in common and...to be honest, I thought you might have felt the same," she told him, closing the space between them again. He knew he should push her away, make her get dressed and go back to her dorm to sleep this off but feeling her warm body against his...he knew it wasn't gonna happen.

"It's irrelevant how I feel. You are a student- I am your teacher. Period. There can be nothing else," he replied strongly, though he could feel Moony egging him on from the far edge of his mind. As he was speaking Addie managed to snake her hands back into their previous position inside his shirt. She reached under his arms and around to his back. "I want you. Period," she said, her lips grazing his own as she raked her fingernails roughly down his back. It was somewhere between the lovely pain from her clawing and her four word phrase that Remus' morals were pushed aside and Moony rushed to the forefront. He crushed his lips to her, pushing his fingers through her hair, making her stay in the kiss. As he opened his mouth their tongues met, dancing skillfully with each other. With every soft stroke or quick flick of her tongue Remus felt a spark somewhere deep in his chest.

When he finally broke their kiss it was only to move his lips to her neck. He took his time kissing softly and slowly and very narrowly ignoring a want-no, a need- to bite. Using what little was left of his self-control, he bit her neck lightly every now and then, taking care not to break skin. Addie had her fingers tangled in his hair and found herself moaning lightly as he kissed. She pulled on his hair a bit and he moved his attention back to her lips. This time when their kiss broke she followed his lead and moved down to his neck. Before moving his head back to enjoy her attentions, Remus took a deep breath, completely breathing her in. He felt sure if he kept doing that he would lose all control; her innocence burned his nose and seemed to penetrate him down to his very core.

After a few minutes Addie stopped kissing him and instead looked around as if she had forgotten where they were. She took his hands again and led him a few rows through his classroom to her desk. She hopped up and sat on it, pulling him to stand between her legs. Remus placed his hands on either side of her, on the edge of the desk behind her and leaned over her causing Addie to put her arms out behind her as well to steady herself. She threw her head back and tried to keep as quiet as possible as he kissed from behind her right ear, down her neck and chest and between her breasts. He was teasing her and at that moment she was far too impatient to enjoy it. His mouth kissed softly along the lines of her bra. He wanted terribly to take it off but knew if that happened there would be no turning back. There were very few things keeping him from completely letting Moony take over and that small piece of fabric was one of them.

Remus moved his left hand from the desk behind her and traced up her spine from the waistband of her jeans to the bottom of her neck. He felt scar tissue under his fingertips and almost stopped to see what in the world had marred his Addie's skin. "Your Addie?" he asked himself. "Since when is she yours?"

"The moment she pulled that sweater off," a heated voice answered. He tried to ignore it but it never worked. "If you'd let me, I'd really make her ours."

Though the sound of conviction in Moony's voice should have concerned Remus, he continued kissing her, not able to get enough of her skin or smell or of the noises she was making. He moved his other arm from behind her. Both of his hands moved to her thighs and he wished briefly he had the guts he needed to move his hands to take her jeans off. Instead, he moved a hand between her legs and was surprised to find her wet enough that he could feel it through her jeans. He began to rub slowly and judging by her rather loud reaction she had been turned on for quite some time; he kept his hand working, adding different amount of pressure and moved his mouth back to her neck. After a few minutes she had her legs wrapped around his waist, a hand tangled in his hair and was completely consumed by what he was doing.

As her moaning got louder, he felt himself get harder in response. He took advantage of his view and let his eyes explore a little further. Addie finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off. Addie sat on her desk and Remus stood between her legs, both of them just watching each other. He watched her face, the candle from his desk flickering reflected in her eyes. As she moved to kiss him again, he grabbed her hands and stopped her. She furrowed her eyebrows at him but didn't fight him. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, Remus just watching her but it was beginning to unnerve her. It was then that he knew; he couldn't possibly do anything else. Remus was positive that if they continued there would be no stopping point. He didn't want to take Addie's innocence; "At least not like this," he reminded himself. Though he had overheard a few stories from the students that Addie had a reputation, standing in front of her at that moment he knew she hadn't given it up yet and he wasn't sure he should be the one she should give it to.

He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear before kissing her again. "That's exactly why we have to stop." He stepped back and began buttoning his shirt.

Addie sat there, completely taken off guard. "What?" she managed to choke out as she slid off the desk. "But Remus..."

"Addie, don't," he said, turning his back to her. "I let it go far enough-too far...and you're drunk! Do you have any idea how this feels..."

"Amazing?" she offered, moving to stand in front of him again. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I've turned down boys all year because I didn't want anything to even possibly get in the way of this."

"Don't waste your time on me," he said, heading up the steps to his office, not daring to look at her. He could hear the tears and didn't want to see them. "We were nothing, we have nothing...we never will be anything except for our professional relationship and friends if you still want."

She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stood half-naked in his classroom. She wiped them quickly as she pulled her sweater back over her head. "How dare you treat me like I'm some random hookup, Remus Lupin. How dare you."

He turned just in time to watch her leave. "Because that's what I'm good at...driving people away." He flinched slightly as the door slammed behind her, but he wasn't angry. Sighing heavily, he pushed his fingers through his hair. It wasn't long after she left that Remus was wishing he hadn't stopped or at least hadn't let her leave in that way. Little did he know, however, that at the exact moment he was stepping into a hot shower, closing his eyes and reliving their heated kisses and trying to feel and smell her again in his mind so he could relieve the tension that had been building, Addie was heading back to the Gryffindor common room wiping her eyes, determined to find someone to finish what Remus had started.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey! I am so sorry for how long this chapter has taken me to write. I never intended it to take this long but a lot of things kept coming up and I was finally able to sit down and really begin writing again yesterday but the good news is, I am through the block and I am so ready to keep writing. :))) I have a deal to make with you guys. I absolutely love getting reviews, but then again who doesn't. I really love hearing from you guys whether it is good or bad so to encourage you guys to give me some feedback, I will post the next chapter of my story as soon as I get at least five reviews. I will have Chapter Eight posted within 24 hours of when I get the email confirmation that I have gotten at least five new reviews :) The only thing that would stop me from posting would be some kind of terrible health thing coming up and I'm really hoping that doesn't happen :/ Sound fair to you guys? Sounds great to me. :) So, I know I kind of left this chapter at a weird spot but at that point, J.K. does an excellent point writing about Lupin and Harry's meeting so I figured I would leave that to her and pick it back up in the next chapter with Halloween.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take long for Remus to realize that Addie was not going to forgive him, at least not on her own. He glanced up from their textbook, the words dying in his throat as he watched her walk into his class nearly fifteen minutes late the following Monday. The other students turned to watch as well, obviously just as intrigued as their teacher was that she was coming in late. He looked her over as she made her way to her seat; she had altered her usual uniform. Instead of the regulation length her skirt generally was, it hit just a little longer than mid-thigh; the white button-up she wore had the top three buttons undone and the sweater she had pulled on over it was a v-neck, bringing even more attention to how revealing her shirt was. After she sat, she took her time getting her things out and when she finally looked up from what she doing, she smiled at the people around her that were staring. He could see a small tinge of red come to her face as the embarrassment of what she was doing set in but as she met his eyes, it was mostly gone and went unnoticed by everyone else.

"May we continue then?" he asked, unable to hide a bit of a tone to his voice. Addie raised an eyebrow at him but nodded in response, apparently not willing to test him anymore. As they went through the lesson, she stayed uncommonly silent. When he asked a question, her hand was not the first in the air or even went up at all. When he finished lecturing from the book and gave them an assignment to silently work on, he said," Miss Malvae, if I could have a word with you."

Remus motioned for her to follow him out of the classroom and into the hall. He walked first, opened the door for her and shut it behind them. He could hear shuffling behind them and knew the students had all moved to the door to hear what kind of punishment, if any, he was going to bestow. He pulled his wand out, waved it behind them towards the door and muttered a silencing charm under his breath, ensuring no one would hear them. As he put his wand back in its usual spot in his pocket, he raised his eyes to look at her. She stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest and a very unpleasant look on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply, tapping her foot impatiently.

Feeling his temper rise, his first response to her question was a scoff. "Addison, treat me however you wish outside of the classroom for what happened but don't you dare think you can test me in front of the other students and not get punished. And what do you think you've done to your uniform?"

"What're you gonna do? Spank me?" Addie asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Though her response was still strong, he could tell she was wavering; she let her arms drop to her sides and the annoyance in her face fell to a frown.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. And a detention."

"Remus!"

"I think you mean Professor Lupin," he said, reaching for the door handle. It was her turn to scoff in response.

"I think you've lost your bloody mind," she replied, crossing her arms again as he pulled the door open. She could see the eyes of everyone inside widen and a few jaws drop. He watched her face as she realized what she did and he shook his head in frustration. Though her punishment from him had been minimal, the punishment she was going to get would be much worse.

"Dumbledore's office. Now."

Addie pushed passed him, grabbed her bag from her desk and stormed back out of the room, not daring to meet his eyes.

Scanning the Gryffindor table, Remus felt a twinge of guilt that he didn't see Addie sitting with her usual group of friends or anywhere else in the Great Hall, for that matter. After a few moments, he stopped looking and turned his attention back to his dinner and the people at his own table. Severus had been unusually quiet that night but he kept a smirk on his face for most of the night. About halfway through dinner, one of the doors into the Great Hall opened and in walked the person he had been looking for, but something was different about her. Remus squinted slightly and leaned forward, trying to figure out what was different about her. For one, there wasn't even the smallest hint of a smile on her face; he had never seen her look so angry before. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and into a pony tail. There were a few smudges of soot on her face and hands and it looked as if a few of her fingers were bandaged. He furrowed his eyebrows but his confusion was quickly solved by the sound of a small chuckle from the man next to him. Remus looked at Severus sideways as he began to speak. "Thank you, Remus, for sending Miss Malvae to the Headmaster's office today. Had it not been for you, I would have had to clean all those cauldrons by hand myself."

Remus closed his eyes briefly and felt a flash of anger for not only Severus but for himself. He knew he had done the right thing but he hadn't thought her punishment would include a detention with Severus of all people. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze found Addie once more; she was watching him as well. Instead of the madness in her eyes he was expecting, all he found looking at him was regret. She shook her head and turned back to the people around.

"Your potion will be ready on Saturday," Severus said a few minutes later. "I'll bring it by after the students leave for Hogsmeade."

When Addie woke up the next morning, she changed the few bandages littering her fingers and tried, for as long as possible, to not think about the last week of her life. If she thought about Remus it only caused her to think about how much she regretted coming onto him. Everything had changed from that point; as time passed and her anger towards him faded, she realized she had no reason to be angry with him in the first place. She sat on her bed for a while as the girls around her rushed to get dressed. She took a few deep breaths and finally stood up, stretching as she did so. She couldn't suppress a smile as she felt her knees and back pop as she straightened and walked to the bathroom.

It was there, in front of the mirror, facing herself that Addie realized something she was much too afraid to say out loud or even acknowledge it again after the thought had flitted from her mind. Though brief, it caused a smile to form on her face and as the day passed she found it hadn't left. It was the same throughout the week; she felt happy and humble but she dared not venture to ponder why. She did not stay after in Remus's classes, though she could tell by the look on his face in class that week that he had something to talk to her about. But this was not by choice; because of her behavior, she had gotten detention every day that week.

Saturday could not have come quick enough. She dressed casually in jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black cardigan. She linked arms with Catherine as what seemed like the majority of the Gryffindors made their way to breakfast that morning. Though she wasn't too hip on the idea of going to Hogsmeade, she had been promising Catherine for ages that they would go. Halfway through breakfast, an idea came to mind. She looked up to the Head Table and stared at Remus until their eyes met. When they did, she motioned her head towards the door. When he furrowed his eyebrows, apparently not understanding her, she told Catherine she had a few things to take care of but that she would meet her down there again when it was time to go and stood. Catching his eye again, she motioned again before turning on her heel and leaving, hoping he would get the hint. She climbed the first staircase quickly and was about to start the second when she heard a door behind her. She knew it was him and didn't bother turning around. Addie made it to the third floor and stood patiently at the door to his classroom where she was shortly joined by him. She smiled but didn't say anything until they were both inside.

Addie walked in first, moving to stand in the middle of the room, where the sun was streaming in. It warmed her quickly and only caused her to smile a little wider. She turned to him when he cleared his throat. "It's nice to see you, Professor."

She watched him shake his head and smile at her. "You can still call me Remus, you know...outside of the classroom."

She smiled. "Well, then it's nice to see you, Remus."

"Addie, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't think-"

"No, you did the right thing...both times." She said, nodding. "No need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Well, apology accepted."

"Good," Addie said as she smiled. "Can things go back to normal now?"

"Of course," Remus replied, pushing his hands idly into his pockets. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade today with everyone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're running late," he stated, nodding toward the clock hanging in his room.

"Shit," she muttered, her cheeks turning red a few moments later. "You didn't hear that. Anyway, I've got to go or Catherine is going to murder me."

Remus shook his head and laughed under his breath but waved her off. "Go, have fun. I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Bye!" she called back as she hurried out of his classroom.

As soon as she had gone, Remus felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his chest. He moved forward from where he had been standing and took her previous position in the sun. He closed his eyes and felt the sun warm his face. For a moment, he felt completely calm.

"Hey, Harry! Bye, Harry!" Addie's voice reached his ears and he looked instantly towards his door. He walked over and poked his head out. Harry was walking through the corridor, and he caught a flash of Addie rushing down the stairs.

"Harry?" he asked, watching him double back to see who had called his name. "What're you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry said. Judging by the look on the boy's face, he could tell Harry had not been given permission to visit the village. As he thought about his options for the day, Remus decided inviting Harry in for tea was a much more appealing idea than marking papers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Okay, so I couldn't wait for the five reviews to post this because honestly, I really was not proud of the seventh chapter, but this one covers quite a bit and I hope it makes up for what Chapter Seven lacked.

* * *

As she walked back into the Great Hall, Addie unzipped her jacket. It had been a chilly day in Hogsmeade. She had been expecting to not find any pleasure in the activity but as soon as Catherine dragged her into the Three Broomsticks and they both had a Firewhiskey, the day seemed to turn around. She had decided that considering her actions the last time she had had alcohol in excess, that after that first Firewhiskey, she would switch to Butterbeer. Addie didn't do much shopping but she kept pace with Catherine, who ended up going to just about every store and found something in each that she swore she couldn't live without. There were many times she found herself rolling her eyes at her best friend as she wasted her money on trivial things like stationary that could change the color of the ink used to write on it.

Addie went ahead and got them seats in the Great Hall while a few of the people she had hung around with headed for the Common Room to drop off their purchases of the day. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and laid her head down on the table. The fires had been lit and she was quickly warming. She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew, there was a hand resting on her back, softly nudging her. She jumped a bit, unnerved that someone was touching her but she smiled up at the person when she realized who it was.

"A tiring trip to Hogsmeade, Miss Malvae?" Dumbledore asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, sir," she replied, laughing lightly. "I think Catherine and Hannah must have dragged me to every single store."

He smiled knowingly and peered down at her through his spectacles. "You finished all your detentions with Professor Snape?"

"Yes, sir. But I still owe the original to Professor Lupin." At the mention of a member of his staff, Dumbledore turned to look at the Head Table where the man himself was sitting. Apparently hearing his name, Remus glanced up and over at them.

"Ah," he replied, nodding his head. "If I were you I would get that taken care of as soon as possible."

"Definitely," she agreed. Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder once more, stood, and went to take his place at the Head Table.

It didn't take much longer for Addie's friends to make their way back down to the Great Hall for dinner. Catherine took her usual seat to Addie's right while William Langdon, a common study partner, occupied the one to her left. The table was lively with conversation but somehow everyone managed to eat well and most even had seconds. She tried to keep an eye on Remus but every time she looked his way he seemed to be caught in an in-depth conversation with Professor Flitwick. She eventually gave up and spent the rest of the evening talking easily with her friends. As they made their way out of the Great Hall, everyone turned hearing Malfoy called after Harry and it seemed everyone had the same reaction: shake their head and keep walking.

"Oh my god," Addie said, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes caught sight of the portrait of the Fat Lady. They had been some of the first to the portrait. Catherine turned round and began yelling for someone to get a Prefect. By the time Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, had made it up it seemed the rest of the House had as well; he turned to them and said, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

However, as soon as Will had pushed through the crowd, Dumbledore was climbing the staircase, moving through the parting crowd of Gryffindors. They all watched the exchange between Dumbledore and Peeves silently but as soon as he said 'Sirius Black', many of the students cried out and a few even moved further away from the portrait. Dumbledore quickly directed all of the Gryffindors back down into the Great Hall and within another ten minutes, the rest of the students had joined them there.

"This sucks," Catherine muttered under her breath. Addie rolled her eyes at her friend and put an arm around her. "Cath, you will live. Just think of it as a giant sleepover!"

They grabbed two sleeping bags next to each other and would take turns making silly faces in between the professors walking by. Every time one would patrol by, they would both shut their eyes quickly though Addie opened hers frequently, hoping eventually it would be Remus walking by. But no, eventually the game got old and Addie nearly dozed off. She could hear some of the younger students around them trying to figure out how Black had gotten into the castle, but in truth, it didn't concern her. She had no reason to believe that he was after her so she tried not to let it weigh on her mind.

* * *

She woke up the next day and when everyone was allowed back into the common rooms, Addie changed and hurried down to the third floor, hoping for a chance to speak with Remus. However, his door was locked; though there was no note, she knew what it meant. The only reason he had locked his door was when he was sick. She tried the handle one more time, though she knew it would still be locked. Sighing heavily, she turned and went back to the common room. After playing a few rounds of cards with Catherine, she decided to finish the homework that had been assigned over the weekend.

"Hey, Addie, are you working on the Defense essay?"

She pushed her bangs out of her face and turned to look at who was interrupting her train of thought but smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey, Will. Uh, yeah, I'm finishing it up now."

"Do you mind if I sit and work with you for a while?" He asked, leaning against the back of her chair. She smiled up at him, shook her head, and motioned to the empty seat to her right.

"So what're you writing your essay on?" He asked as he pulled out a roll of parchment and rummaged through his bag, presumably for a quill.

"Werewolves," she replied easily, though her answer caused him to stop.

"Werewolves? What about them?"

"I guess just general information for the introduction but I'm trying to focus in on the anti-werewolf legislation that was passed this year."

"Ah, interesting topic," he replied, nodding. She watched him push a bit of hair out of his eyes and couldn't help from smiling. They had started Hogwarts together and had remained friends. Normally when she was looking for a good study partner, there was none better than William. "I find myself writing aimlessly about vampires."

"Ew," Addie started, wincing. "How in the world did you choose that topic?"

"I put a bunch of choices in a hat," he replied, smirking at her.

"Ha, ha, smart ass," she said, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"I haven't seen you in a while, you know."

"Yeah, I've been working a lot."

"And your weeks worth of detention."

"That too."

"Why exactly did you tell Lupin he was 'out of his bloody mind', I believe was how you phrased it?" he asked, tapping the end of his quill against his chin with his eyebrows raised questioningly at her.

"That was my temper, I'm afraid," she covered quickly. "He assigned me a detention for coming in late and I just...well, was already have a bad day and just sort of let it slip."

William tutted at her, shaking his head. "Oh shut it," she said, laughing at him.

They worked together for at least an hour, helping each other find information from various books they spread across the table over time. Addie was leaned over, flipping through a book when William leaned down as well, only a few inches away, apparently looking as well. She glanced at him sideways and chuckled a little under her breath at him. He watched her as she flipped quickly and after another few moments, found exactly what they had been looking for.

"Here it is," she said, turning her face slightly towards him. "This is the paragraph I was telling you about."

She reached her hand out to point and as she started to draw her hand back, he reached his own out and stopped her. His warm hand shocked her cold one and she instinctively pulled her hand away. "Sorry," he muttered. "I know this isn't exactly the ideal time to talk about this but...Addie, I like you. We've known each other for ages, spent loads of time together and we get on quite well. I was going to ask you if you would have gone to Hogsmeade with me last weekend but then Catherine kept going on about how you already promised you were going with her and Hannah."

"Wow," Addie said softly, pushing her bangs behind her ear. She scratched the back of her neck nervously, trying to think of what to say.

"I know this must seem completely random but...honestly, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while but it seems you've spent most of your free time studying so far."

Addie closed her eyes briefly and saw a flash of Remus; she had practically forgotten Will now that she studied in his classroom most afternoons. On one hand she felt terrible about the whole thing but on the other, she wouldn't have traded her time with Remus for anything. As she opened her eyes again and met his gaze, she realized that no matter how much she wanted a relationship other than the one she already had with Remus, it just wasn't going to happen and he had made that abundantly clear to her. She smiled lightly; William was right. They had been friends for ages and before her seventh year, she had found herself harboring a small crush for the boy; there was nothing stopping her from pursuing something with him.

William opened his mouth to speak again but Addie moved forward and kissed him quickly. "Sure," she replied, nodding. "Let's go out sometime."

With that, time passed much more quickly than she remembered it ever did. She and William had most of their classes together so they walked together; they were already partners in Potions; they studied together like they had previously done; and they sat together at meals. He had even moved seats in Remus's class to sit with her. They walked hand in hand to Defense one afternoon right before Christmas break began only to find Remus was missing from class again. It was then, with him physically gone, that Addie realized just how much she had must have seemed missing to Remus. Her mood changed and knew it wouldn't be better until she saw him again. She couldn't help but worry with how often he seemed to get sick.

"I wonder why Professor Lupin gets sick so often," William said that afternoon as they left class. Professor Snape had laid on with the homework again and everyone seemed to be wondering the same thing. It was never a good time when he left and it only made it worse that the only apparent substitute they could find was Snape.

"Yeah, Addie, why does he get sick so often?" Catherine asked, switching her bag to her left shoulder from her right.

"Why're you asking me? I have no idea," Addie replied, shrugging.

"Well, you're the one who used to study with him, right? You used to spend like every afternoon in his classroom," Catherine said, ignoring the looks she got from Addie trying to get her to shut up and the surprised one from William.

"Every afternoon? You ditched me this year for Lupin?" William asked, putting an arm around her waist and laughing.

"Look, I don't know...I never asked and he never brought it up," Addie said, moving to get out of his grip. "I have to go do some work, I'll see you guys later."

She hurried off the library but their words kept floating through her mind. True, she did probably know him better than any of the other students did but that didn't mean she knew why he disappeared all the time. As she tried to read through the information about different curses, it began to bother her that she didn't know. Addie shut the book and rubbed her eyes, knowing it was useless to study.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Addie asked one afternoon, a few days after he came back. She had stayed after class, telling William and Catherine she still had a detention to serve.

"You mean besides that one?" Remus asked back, a small smile on his face. He laughed lightly at the frown that formed on her face momentarily before it was replaced by a matching smile.

"Yes, besides that one."

"Then yes."

Now that she had her permission, she seemed to feel a bit awkward about asking. She pushed her bangs out of her hair before picking up the book she had brought that afternoon and twisting it idly in her hands. He glanced up while writing something but as soon as he noticed her fidgeting, stopped and gave her his full attention. "What's going on?"

"You get sick a lot."

Alarm bells began going off in Remus's head. "That's not a question."

Addie rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, why do you get sick so much?"

"Bad immune system, I suppose," he replied, quickly looking away and continuing writing notes.

"Remus," she started, touching his hands, getting his attention. They were sitting opposite each other at his desk and by sitting so closely, she could tell how uncomfortable he seemed to get. When their eyes met he could tell he was caught; she wasn't going to let it go. "You're paler than I've ever seen you, you have scratches all over your arms, and you're always tired when you come back. What is going on?"

He was silent for a few minutes, quietly deliberating with himself. He knew he could trust her to not tell anyone if he decided to tell her the truth but he was terrified that she would want nothing to do with him after that. Though Remus wasn't necessarily willing to admit it, a large part of the reason he was enjoying teaching and being back at Hogwarts.

"Remus," she said, her voice sounding sad. "We talk about everything else except this. Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Nothing's going on, Addison, just drop it."

Addie straightened up and began to close her books. "Fine," she said, putting her things back in her bag.

"Why haven't you brought up Mr. Langdon?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He knew it was a feeble attempt to change the subject and get the focus off of him,

"What about him?"

"You two seem to be getting quite cozy with each other."

"I don't see why we wouldn't," she said, shrugging at him as she put the strap for her bag over her shoulder. "He's my boyfriend, after all."

"Ah," was the only response Remus could muster.

Addie laughed lightly, though there was no joy there, and shook her head at him. "You know you can't get upset with my for having a boyfriend when you so unceremoniously turned me down. Besides, at least I'm not hiding it from you; I have been truthful with you from the beginning about everything. If you can't reciprocate, I won't bother either."

She walked to the door but turned standing in the doorway. "I'm assuming my detention has been served?"

Remus nodded, not trusting his own voice. It was the third time he had watched her leave that he regretted not following or stopping her. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Next time," he vowed quietly to himself. "Next time, I'll tell her."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You guys are seriously the best readers ever. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you all sticking with me. I've had a lot more than I can even begin to describe going on in my life right now from family troubles to Uni to stupid boys mucking everything up and it has been an extremely stressful perioud of time for me. However, believe it or not, I have been working on this chapter for quite some time and actually went through a few different drafts of how I was thinking it should go. This was certainly not how I expected it to turn out but I think in the end it will bring about a better second half of the term once everything gets sorted out like it should. I'm really excited for you all to read the next chapter and I just have a few finishing touches to put on it before Chapter Ten is up as well. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed and for everyone who has this on alert. You guys are the best. :))

* * *

The winter holiday was only a few days away the next time Remus finally got a chance to be alone with Addie. She had fallen ill near the end of the previous week, missing Remus' class and the deadline of their biggest essay so far. Though she had only spent one night in the Hospital Wing, he could only assume that she chose to spend her weekend either in bed recovering or in the common room considering she had not been to visit him and the many times he had found some convoluted reason to descend to the Library, she was not there either. It surprised him when she walked up to his desk after class had finished the next Monday.

"My essay," she said, handing it to him. When he had taken it in his own hand, she turned and began walking out, not wanting to be in his company for too long. However, he stopped her before she could take five steps in his opposite direction.

"Anti-Werewolf Legislation, Addie?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She turned slowly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her black pants. "How did you choose this topic?"

"There was new legislation passed this year," she replied, shrugging. "You said choose a relevant topic. The legislation is recent and we covered werewolves in the course, therefore I felt it was fairly relevant."

Remus nodded as he laid her essay on top of the other assignments he needed to mark that night. "So what did you conclude?"

He could see the wheels turning in her mind as she through carefully about her words but she spoke soon, "I think its ridiculous. Werewolves are not just creatures and they are not always dangerous. It's horrendous to believe that just because one in the whole community takes advantage of the transformation that the rest will do the same. Whoever believes that werewolves are out to get wizards and that we are in need of protection is out of their right mind especially with the Wolfsbane around now. I could possibly understand the need for legislation like this when the potion wasn't available but now that it is..." Addie stopped to take a breath and he could see how much her research had affected her. "They're not dangerous unless they choose to be and most, it seems, are far too ashamed of what they are to admit to anyone that's what they are in the first place."

As she spoke, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her; her eyes lit up and her hands couldn't seem to keep still. "There are very few who share your point of view," he told her, sitting back in his seat.

"Well, that's fine; That's why its my point of view," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. She checked her watch, though she knew she really didn't have anywhere to go; an awkward moment with Remus was something she was hoping to avoid. "I better go. Professor Snape assigned an essay over the holiday and I need to get the books from the Library while they're still there."

"Addie," he said, standing from his chair, stopping her from leaving again.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning again, looking rather uncomfortable.

_'I'm a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. Please don't hate me. I'm a werewolf,' _The voice in his head said loudly.

"I'm a...uh, looking for a tutor. There are a few students in my fifth year class that could use a little extra help before their exams. Do you think you'd have time? I know they would really appreciate it and I couldn't think of anyone more qualified."

"Oh," Addie started, pushing her bangs behind her ear. "Sure, if I can find the time, that's no problem."

"Thanks," he said, giving her a small smile. She returned the smile after a few moments, nodding. "Happy Holidays, Remus."

"Happy Holidays, Addie."

* * *

As she packed to go home later that night, Addie found herself wishing more than anything that she could cancel her plans and stay at the castle. She didn't even know if Remus was planning on staying but there was something about the look in his eyes that unsettled her. She closed her trunk and sat on top, crossing her legs.

"Catherine, I think I need to go to the Library before they close. I know there won't be any wizard-friendly library anywhere where I'm going and Snape's essay is a killer." It was the same excuse she had given to Remus only a few hours beforehand; she hoped it worked as well on her as it had on him.

"Geez, Addie, can you ever take a break from your studies these days?" Her friend asked, an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Honestly, no. If I'm going to get into the Auror program I've got to make this last push and that means a lot more work than usual..." she said, moving her eyes toward the floor. If her friend look at her face she would know instantly she wasn't going to be going anywhere near the Library that night.

"Oh, alright. I've got more packing to do anyway but don't be long. Don't forget you promised to sneak out with the rest of us tonight."

"I know, I know!" Addie said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice as she pulled her cloak on. "I'm going to try to hurry but if I take too long, go ahead and I'll meet up with you later."

Before Catherine could argue with this plan, Addie was out the door and rushing down the stairs and through the Common Room. "If you don't go now, you'll never go and you know it," she muttered to herself as she descended the stairs until she finally got to the third. Now, staring down the corridor, it became much harder to continue on. "Just do it."

Remus glanced up, slightly startled; he began to read again but heard something coming from his classroom again. Closing his book, he pulled his feet down from desk and stretched. He hoped that he had just been hearing Peeves rifling through one thing or another and not one of the professors or a pair of snogging students. However, as he poked his head around the open door to his office, the sight of who was before him was not unpleasant but very unexpected.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking slowly down the stairs, taking in the expression on her face. She seemed troubled but happy at the same time, if there could be such a combination.

"I haven't been very friendly lately...and for really no good reason. I just wanted to make sure before I left that we were...okay. I know it hasn't seemed like it much lately but I still consider you one of my friends."

"And I you," Remus replied, not really sure what else to say. If anything, he had been expecting to be the one apologizing. "I don't deserve an apology; I was the git here."

She shrugged, "Yeah, well, sometimes it can be hard for boys to apologize for things."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Yes it can." It took another moment and a deep breath but he said, "I have something to show you."

Remus walked back to his desk at the head of the room and shuffled a few things around, looking for his calendar. He and Dumbledore sat down before the school year began and marked each full moon so both could prepare well enough in advance for Remus missing his classes. He glanced down at it, the smile slipping from his face; however, his confidence did not waiver. For a moment he could almost hear her voice, the speech she had said that afternoon, and he felt sure that had it not been for her words swimming through his ears again, he may not have been able to hand it over to her.

"What's this?" she asked, looking down, her eyes moving quickly over the dates. He watched her face as she flipped the pages, looking through all the months. "Wait a minute..." She flipped furiously between the months, her eyes scanning the small dots on certain days each month. When she met his eyes again, she knew. For once, he found himself unable to read the expression in her face other than that of fear. She looked back down at the calendar, her jaw dropping open slightly. "I..." she began, but her voice seemed to fail her.

Shaking his head, Remus moved away from her. '_I knew this was going to happen..._' he thought to himself, wondering how he could have made such a stupid mistake. '_She's only seventeen, for Christ's sake. How could I have expected her to handle something like this?_' He walked to one of the bookshelves along the outside wall of the classroom and tried to look busy.

Addie laid the calendar back down on his desk and turned to look at him. Everything had finally fallen into place in her mind; now his absences as well as his secretive nature about them made sense. She felt a sharp pain in her heart for how badly she had treated him when he had not confessed to her earlier. With such a secret, it was not wonder. "Remus, I..." 'I don't know what to say...I don't know how to make it better...'

"Go," he said, not daring to turn to look at her again.

"Remus?" she asked, taking a step toward him.

He turned quickly, trying to steel his face. "Go, now, Addison. I'd appreciate your discretion with my personal information. "

"Of course...but, I...Remus, I'm so so-"

"Everyone's sorry! Why does it matter to me if you are?" He shouted at her, moving away and beginning to walk back up to his office. Addie stood there, her hands in her pockets and tears welling in her eyes as she watched him run again. It was a concept she found herself getting used to. He shut the door behind him loudly and that's when she finally began breathing again.

"Because I love you," she murmured, turning slowly and wiping her eyes.

* * *

As the two of them both laid down for sleep that night, they were thinking the exact same thing: how much they regretted how they had handled that situation. Addie wasn't sure how long she had cried before she had fallen asleep but when she woke again in the morning, she found no comfort in anything around her. When Catherine awoke to find her best friend packing with puffy red eyes, she wasn't sure what to do except send her to the shower and offer to finish packing for her; she had been angry that Addie had ditched them again last night but it was obvious something had happened that must have been much more important. When she walked back out with wet hair and in clean clothes, Catherine hugged her. Though surprised, Addie hugged her back quickly, reveling in the contact. "Thanks," she muttered, breaking apart. "I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"Oh, you'll be fine! You're going to the beach in Italy for Christmas! I'm going back to boring ole London," Catherine said, shaking her head.

"Well I already told you mum said you're more than welcome to come stay with us for a few days if you'd like and if your parents are fine with it," Addie said, though she knew Catherine's parents would never let her do anything like that. Her mother was a muggle and was still fairly concerned with all things wizarding, especially traveling by Floo.

Catherine let out a snort, apparently thinking along the same lines that she was. "Yeah, we'll see if Mum gets over her fears of Floo and actually lets me enjoy myself."

They walked down together, their trunks floating behind them easily. As they walked, a few people joined them on their descent. They had woken too late to get breakfast in the Hall, but as soon as Addie saw Remus sitting at the Head Table finishing his own breakfast, she lost her appetite. When William finally came down and joined them, Addie put herself immediately into his arms. Though they weren't the ones she wished they were, they would do. He held her gently, though his arms were rather cold. She shivered slightly and giggled, "How in the world are you so cold?"

They all laughed for a while, waiting patiently on the news the train was waiting. When it came, a loud eruption of cheering began and Addie smiled, glad for the first time that day, ready to be laying on a beach reading a book. As she followed the rest out, she glanced over once more towards Remus and found him to have abandoned his seat. Her smile slipped momentarily but when Will kissed her cheek, nudging her slightly to continue walking, it reappeared and she walked hand in hand with him out of the castle until January.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to post. I have gone through so many drafts of this chapter because I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted it to play out but I think now I finally have something I'm happy with. It also doesn't help that life has been completely chaotic lately. Anyways, I hope that this lives up to everything you guys have been waiting for.

* * *

Addie pushed the door to Remus's classroom open and walked up the middle aisle, her gaze on his face; she barely noticed that there were students in the room and he was in the middle of lecturing. As she got closer to his desk and he could see her face, he cleared his throat and spoke quickly to his students, "That'll be all for today, thank you." All the first years in the room were far too excited about the prospect of a free afternoon to care about what was going on and they cleared out. He stood from his chair and asked, "What's going on, Addie?"

"Nothing," she said easily, shrugging. She took a few steps closer to him and pushed him back into his seat. When he tried to stand again, she put her hands on his shoulders, stopping him. Addie hiked up her skirt a bit and moved quickly before he could stop her. She settled herself on his lap facing him, straddling him. Instead of arguing, he muttered something and waved a hand towards the door; a few moments later, though neither of them noticed, the door swung shut. For a while, they sat. Remus had his hands on the piece of bare thigh that had been exposed when she moved her skirt to sit and Addie's rested on his chest. She leaned down slightly and kissed him softly, moving again before he could kiss her back. He snaked a hand behind her neck and pulled her down to kiss her again. This time, the firm grip he had on her prevented her from moving away again, from teasing him.

"Don't play with me, Addison. Either you want this or you don't," he said, his breathing ragged as he broke their kiss.

She tilted her head slightly to the left and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, almost as if she hadn't heard a word that he said. He grabbed her hands and stopped her, "I'm serious."

"So am I," she said, her eyes narrowing at him momentarily. She twisted her wrists quickly, pulling them from his grasp. "And I love the way you say Addison."

Smirking at her, he crushed his lips to hers, forgetting for a moment how badly he could injure her if he wasn't careful. The full moon was getting close again and the roaring in the back of his mind was getting louder the more they touched. He could feel Moony in the background, almost yelling at him to finally do it, to make her theirs. Trying to ignore it, Remus touched her cheek tenderly for a moment before moving further down her body. He reached the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled on it lightly, trying to let her know he was going to take it off. She pulled away long enough for him to pull her shirt off over her head and for her to finish unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. As he moved to kiss her again, she moved away and stared at his chest.

Remus looked down and knew immediately what she was staring at. He began to close his shirt again but she stopped him. "They're beautiful. Sad, but beautiful," she told him, meeting his eyes briefly before moving them back to his chest as her fingers traced one of the many scars littered there. He sat back in his chair, watching her. She leaned down and kissed one that ran right over his heart before trailing kisses up his bare chest, neck, and finally back to his lips.

Though definitely not inexperienced in this department by any definition, Remus had never felt like this before as he touched and kissed Addie. He picked her up easily from his lap and sat her on the edge of his desk. He stood from his seat and took a spot standing between her legs. There was just a few moments where they just watched each other before coming together quickly and continuing kissing. Their hands roamed areas either previously unexplored in Addie's case or areas that hadn't been explored in years for Remus. She slipped her hands under his arms to his back and dug her nails in as he moved his lips back to her neck. She moaned lightly under her breath as he kissed along the neckline, down to her collarbone and back up to her shoulder. Before she could say or do anything, Remus, blinded by Moony's persistence and lust, bit as hard as he could into her shoulder.

Addie sat up in bed, screaming loudly, tears in her eyes. Her breathing was fast and her heart was beating out of control. Her father rushed into her bedroom a few moments later and flipped on a light. They had just returned to their home in the English countryside for Christmas Eve.

"Oh my god, Addison, what did you do to your shoulder?" her father asked, his voice only confirming the worry already showing on his face.

She looked down at her right shoulder and felt more tears rush down her face. She moved the collar of her t-shirt out of the way and gasped when she saw what was causing the bleeding. There were teeth marks as if someone had literally walked into her room only moments earlier and actually bitten her. She glanced up at her father, unsure of what to do. He sat down on her bed and examined the wound. She bit her lip as her mind drifted back to her dream, trying to reassure herself that it was just a dream and there was no way that Remus had come into her bedroom to bite her. "We've got to get you to a doctor."

"No, Dad! Please, don't make me go. I'll bandage it and just take care of it later," she said, her eyes widening. She knew there was no way in the world she would be able to explain this to anyone other than Dumbledore or Remus himself.

"Addison, we have to take you to Mungo's. How in the world could that have happened in your sleep? Was someone in here?" he asked, beginning to walk to her closet, apparently checking to make sure some hormonal teenager wasn't stashed away in the back of it.

"No, Dad, no one is here. I'm not sure what happened. Please...I'll clean it and if its not feeling better by tomorrow, I promise I'll go. Just not right now." 'Not until I have some time to figure this out,' she thought.

Though this didn't make his expression lighten at all, he didn't want to force her into going. He didn't return to bed until he was sure that she had cleaned and bandaged the wound properly. When Addie returned to bed, she wasn't sure how long she laid awake before falling asleep again. Her shoulder felt uncomfortable but bearable after taking a healing potion.

Remus sat straight up in his bed, breathing heavily. He ran his fingers through his hair and realized that he had been sweating in his sleep. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to think back to the dream that had woken him. As his mind raced, he licked his lips, tasting blood. "There's no way..." he muttered under his breath before throwing back the covers on his bed. He walked into his bathroom and flipped on the light, stepping up to the mirror. He moved his lips, allowing him a better look at his teeth. Though almost completely gone, he could see blood between his teeth, almost as if his gums were bleeding. He filled the cup he usually used to gargle with, with water and swished it around, hoping to rid his mouth of the metallic taste of blood.

Shaking his head, he walked back to his bed and laid down, not bothering to cover back up. As he laid there, he couldn't help but think back to his dream and wondering what could have brought it on. He had managed to keep himself fairly busy throughout the holiday and hadn't thought about Addie as much as he had expected. Before he drifted off to sleep, Remus thought to make sure that he would visit Dumbledore that week and find out why in the world he would have dreamed that, let alone wake from the dream tasting blood.

* * *

It was another two weeks before Addie returned to Hogwarts. She had elected to come back early in hopes of speaking with Dumbledore and possibly Remus before any of the other students returned. Her shoulder had healed mostly but was still red and hurt her quite a bit. After meeting her trunk up in the girls dorm, she laid face-down on her bed and sighed heavily. This was a conversation that she had been running over in her mind for quite some time and had yet to perfect it. She could almost imagine what Dumbledore would say and she knew she would have to explain exactly what was going on leading up to the bite and that was not something that she was interested in doing. She rolled over after a few minutes of silent debate and eventually stood up again. Dragging her feet, she made her way to Dumbledore's office to find Remus coming up from the other end of the hallway.

"Hi," she said breathlessly as they both stood on either side of the statue.

"Hello," he replied, watching her.

Neither one of them was sure how long they stared at each other before the state started moving to allow them entrance. When it was done, Remus gestured toward the stairs, allowing her to go first. She smiled politely and tried to keep her pace steady as she climbed. She knocked on the door when she reached the top.

"Come in," she heard Dumbledore say. His voice instantly made her smile. There was just something about him that comforted her-he felt like a Dad or an Uncle to her; family for sure.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore. I hope you had a lovely holiday," she said before taking her usual seat in front his desk. Remus sat down in the chair immediately to her left and simply nodded at the professor across the desk.

"I did, Addison, thank you. I am, however, wondering why you decided to come back early. You said it was important?"

"It is," she started but glanced at Remus before saying anything else.

"I asked him to be here. I forgot we were meeting and scheduled this one at the same time. You don't mind do you?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

She knew exactly what he had done and rolled her eyes. "Of course not. "

"Good! So what happened?"

"Well...I was sleeping in my room at home on Christmas Eve and was dreaming. I woke up suddenly, screaming and in pain."

Hearing her words, Remus's head shot up and he stared at her, sure his eyes were the size of dinner plates. 'There is no way that this is happening,' he thought.

"I was bitten in my dream and apparently, somehow, in real life." She stood up, turned around and pulled off the sweater she wearing. She only had a tank top on underneath and pulled the strap aside slightly to show the two men the wound on her shoulder.

"Oh my god," Remus muttered under his breath before getting out of his seat and moving to look out of the window and across the grounds.

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked, standing up. "What's going on?"

"I had the same dream she did," he replied quietly. "I bit her. In my dream, I mean. But how could that have happened?" He turned back to look at Addie and their eyes met. Both were utterly frightened.

"It's not common but it has occurred before," Dumbledore stated, moving to take a closer look at Addie's shoulder. "Is it still painful?"

"Yes, but it has healed quite a bit since it first happened. I've been using a mix of muggle and magical treatment."

"Well, I only wish you could have come to me sooner about this. I'm shocked your father didn't take you to Mungo's."

"Oh he wanted to, but I talked him out of it."

"Of course you did," Dumbledore muttered as Remus began to speak, turning away from the window.

"So what happens now? What kind of repercussions are there?"

"She knows?" Dumbledore asked Remus. He only nodded in response. "I'm not sure. The only other time I've heard of such an occurrence, neither party was a werewolf."

Addie sat back down in her seat as it began to dawn on her. "Am I going to become a werewolf?"

"No, I don't think so. You weren't in your wolf form in the dream were you?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention back to Remus.

"No," Remus and Addie both answered at the same time.

"Then I would think that would be quite unlikely. I imagine that the wound will scar and the scar will never fade; and you might also get a little more anxious around the time of the full moon."

"What if its worse than that?" Addie asked, biting her bottom lip.

"We'll deal with that if it happens."

Addie looked up at Remus and didn't even attempt to smile. Both of them left together a few minutes later after Remus agreed to keep an eye on her as the next full moon approached. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Addie found she couldn't meet his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly, touching her arm.

"So we think," she spit back, not even looking up.

Remus scoffed lightly at her reaction, dropped her hand from his arm and turned to walk away.

"Remus, I'm sorry, okay?" She said before he got too far away and just as she realized he wasn't going to turn back. "I didn't mean anything by it, it's just...well...how am I supposed to deal with this? You got bit and you knew exactly what was going to happen. I'm in uncharted waters here and I'm scared, okay? I'm scared."

He walked back and hugged her tightly. He could feel her arms wrap around him and her body relax. "It's going to be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Remus put an arm around her shoulder and steered her in the direction of his office. When they reached the door, he unlocked it and turned back to look at her. "I think I'm going to put on tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure," she replied after thinking it over for a few moments. Regardless of how she felt, Addie was going to be spending a lot more time with this man than the had initially anticipated. Had it been the first half of the year, she was sure that she wouldn't have minded. However, with how they had left things, it felt awkward between the two of them.

After being handed a cup, she put two lumps of sugar in and sipped it quietly. "You had a good holiday?" she eventually asked.

"Yes, quite. And you?"

"Very good. We spent most of time before Christmas in Italy. I must say, lounging on a beach and writing Snape's essay made it much more enjoyable."

They laughed lightly together but when they realized they were, they both quieted immediately.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Addie put her cup down and looked up at him. "I don't see why this has to be so weird between the two of us. I'm willing to move on and let bygones be bygones. Especially considering the circumstances now..."

"I think that would be for the best," Remus replied, setting his own cup down and smiling at her. They must have talked easily for another half an hour before Addie realized what time it was.

"I think I'm going to head back to the dorm and sleep for a bit before dinner. It was nice catching up," she spoke, smiling at him.

"Yes it was. I'll see you at dinner," he said, walking her out. She turned at the door and smirked up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows in question but still smiled at her, wondering what in the world she was thinking of. Before he could finish that thought, she stood on tip toe and kissed him square on the lips. Her lips felt on fire where they met and the bottom fell out of Remus's stomach. Addie pulled away after a few seconds, not wishing to push her luck. "I missed you," she said, smiling before turning and walking away.

"You gotta stop doing that," he called after her, leaning against the frame of his classroom door and smiling as she turned her head to look back at him. He shook his head, walked back into the classroom to pass some time before dinner and shut the door behind him.


End file.
